


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by sunflower624



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hux is still the BAD guy, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Rey is 20-years-old and has just began her first year of college. She is hoping to major in business and criminal justice. Her professor, 31-year-old, Ben Solo has been teaching there for about 5 years. Rey struggles with the class and asks him for tutoring and help with the class. This leads to a forbidden lust that could cost them both their career and education.They must learn how to keep a secret - so they don't get caught in the act.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylo, Reylo modern!AU trash





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

Skywalker University. The University created by the legend Luke Skywalker. His passing came as a shock for everyone but someone helped continue his legacy. _Ben Solo_ , his nephew and the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Ben was one of the top-notch professors there. He always followed the rules, helped his students to succeed, and had a kindness/stubbornness about him. 

It was the start of the school year meaning new students and graduations in set. New to the University were students Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, and Rose Tico. They'd been friends since High School. They all chose to go to the same University to never lose touch. Out of all of the group, Rey was the only one single. Finn, Poe, and Rose were in a polyamorous relationship. It may seem odd but they all felt love for each other. 

"I can't believe were in college now!" Rose admitted, before laughing and smiling. "It's crazy... It feels like were on a TV show or something."

"What would our iconic TV show be?" Finn questioned, as he turned to look at her.

"We could either be the crackhead version of Friends or just make up our own!" She joked, causing Rey to laughing loudly. Poe tightly smiled, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

They walked towards the building, noticing that people were giving stares. The group looked at each other in unison before laughing. As soon as they got in the building, you could see different signs showing were the lecture rooms were and enrollments for students not done with the process. It was the time for the gang to split up for a few hours and start their classes.

"I'll talk to you guys later, _'kay_?" Rey assured as she grabbed the straps of her backpack - pulling it up more. They all nodded and said goodbye as Rey went on to find her first class. She searching through her jacket pocket, opening her schedule packet and searching for the room numbers. Her eyes scanned across the page, finding the business class and room number. 

She paced down the hallways, hurrying to find the room so she wouldn't be late. The building was confusing because there wasn't many signs to guide you to find the hallways. She took a right and the bell rang three times. She stopped and sighed annoyingly. " _Ugh..._ " 

She went up some stairs nearby and finally found hallway D. She counted the classroom doors, finally finding the room. She walked in the class and felt all of the eyes om her, piercing at her almost. She turned her attention to the professor, who caught her off-guard.

"You must be Rey? Please, go take a seat... We will discuss your tardiness after class but we have to begin!" The professor told her, motioning for her to go sit. Rey did as she was told, pulling her backpack off her shoulders and sitting in the back of the classroom. It was a large room. It was definitely different high school. It looked more like a gym than a classroom but she was so used to the word classroom. 

Professor Solo grabbed a packet of papers, handing one to each row and had the students pass the rests to the others. "If you're new here, I'm Professor Solo. This is _Business 101_. We discuss different things but we talk a lot about making financial deals, creating businesses, and keeping a somewhat professional relationship with others when discussing business."

Rey couldn't help but stare at him in awe. There was something unique about it. For one, he looked like he was her age. He clearly wasn't but he was fairly attractive. The way he passionately spoke, how he motioned his hands as he spoke - he was different from most teachers she's had. 

"In Business 101 - we have different units. The first unit refers to finances because you need to know about money before continuing the other units!" Professor Solo announced out, some students groaning immediately after that. Rey didn't really mind that, as she was typically the "Straight-A" student. "Quit with your moaning. You all chose to major, so you have to learn all of the basics before you hit the major!" 

Rey looked at the sheet that had all the units on it, reading it to herself in her head. 

_UNIT 1: FINANCIAL GROWTH_

_UNIT 2: SOCIALIZING WITHIN PROFESSION_

_UNIT 3: FINDING THE RIGHT AREA OF BUSINESS_

_UNIT 4: TRADE DEALS _

_UNIT 5: LEADING BUSINESS_

_UNIT 6: SKILLS_

_UNIT 7: THE FINAL BUSINESS SCORE_

She was a bit confused by some of the units already, but shrugged it off since it was just her first day. She continued to listen to him speak, "I'm gonna go ahead and teach some of Unit 1, so you all can get a basic understanding of it! If you don't understand it, please remember to speak with me after class and we can discuss possible tutoring sessions!" Some students immediately groaned after him talking about tutoring. 

This class wasn't very enthusiastic... They seemed to whine more than learn. Some of her classmates she knew but most of them were "bad kids" and were forced to do this class for "intervention purposes". Rey didn't completely understand that much but just ignored their antics. 

"Let's begin, _shall we?_ " Professor Solo began, as he grabbed a ruler to use. He had notes already on the board and it was time for the lesson. 

* * *

Some students slept through the whole lesson. Rey was writing notes the whole time, highlighting important sections and trying to keep up with his fast talking. Of course, Rey didn't understand that shit. She didn't want to admit that, though. It was just the first day but none of it made sense to her. 

"I know I bored you all to death, so I'm going to dismiss everyone for now. If you need to speak with me privately, please don't hesitate to stay after class! I don't have to teach anymore classes today, you all are my only class..." Professor Solo calmly spoke, cracking his knuckles a bit. Rey was shocked that this was his only class but then again - it gave him way more free time. 

Most of the class began to stand up, leaving the class but Rey stayed in her seat. She felt a bit nervous. She suffered from Social Anxiety in certain situations and she didn't want to seem dumb. She clicked her ink pen, fidgeting it around a bit, standing up last. She walked down the row slowly and approached his desk. 

Professor Solo noticed her, staring up at her and flashing a smile. "Hi, _Miss. Tardy!_ " He joked around, causing her scrunch her eyebrows together. He laughed at her reaction, leaning back into his desk chair, and his hands crossed behind his head. 

"This is my first day, Professor... _Solo?_ " She spoke cautiously, a bit confused by his last name. She'd heard that last name before. 

He gave her a glance, one eyebrow perched up in confusion. "Uh yeah? I thought you were one of the only students who paid attention during the lesson..." 

" _No! I did._ That last name just sound so familiar... I paid attention, I wrote notes but I mean, I don't get the content..." Rey stuttered a few times, showing him her notes. 

He scanned down the page, approving her notes, while responding. "My father, _Han Solo_ , was known for his crimes in the city..." 

Rey gasped immediately when she heard that, making him nearly jump. "What is it?" 

"I followed those crimes years ago when they happened. That's what inspired me to major in both business and criminal justice! I know it sounds weird but I found the whole thing fascinating. Both sides of it. The criminal aspect and how Han was basically paid to do that. I found it saddening but _badass_!" She spoke so fast, her whole mood lighting up with a burst of happiness. 

He looked at her in confusion, a bit surprised by her personality. He didn't expect her to be excited. He expected her to be disgusted but it was quite the opposite. She brought her attention back at him, holding her notebook against her chest. "I shouldn't have reacted like that..." 

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. I expect you to be disgusted, actually. Most people are. I've gotten hate for being his son, but I still get recognized for Luke Skywalker being my uncle..." He assured her, motioning for her to sit down in the empty chair beside him. "So, you said you're having issues with the lesson?" 

Rey nodded as she took her backpack off, sitting next to him. "I promise, I didn't slack off. I just don't get how the ratios and financial sections connect within the internal marketing?" He slightly tilted his head back, mouthing the words ah... 

She looked at him nervously, wondering if he thought she was an idiot. She gave him a soft glare, hoping he'd reassure her. His eyes met her and he raised his eyebrows. "It can be a hard aspect to completely get a grasp of but a few tutoring sessions would definitely help!" 

"That's comforting. I didn't know if I missed some steps or if I was just dumb," She laughed nervously afterwards. "I mean, you don't think I'm dumb, _right?_ Well, I mean - _It's completely fine if you do!_ " 

He interrupted her with a pat on the head as he was standing up. "You're smart, _I can tell..._ " 

She gazed up at him, their eyes meeting again. She flashed a smile at him, standing up again and still keeping eye contact with him. "Where do we do the tutoring sessions? _This seems so boring..._ " Rey admitted. She didn't want to seem like she was complaining about the area but these type of rooms gave her anxiety.

"We usually do the tutoring sessions at the library and sometimes in the students' dorm room!" He told her, almost taken back when she heard the dorm room option. "Which one are you more comfortable with?" 

She had to take a minute to decide that. I mean, she obviously was fine with him coming to her dorm. She'd never heard of that option before, though? She took a deep breath and suddenly just said, "My dorm room should be fine and maybe more easier for us!" 

"So, how does Wednesday at _four-o-clock_ in the afternoon?" He asked, bringing out his phone to make a note in his calendar. She nodded, even though she was nervous. She bit the inside of her cheek, grabbing her backpack, slinging it onto her shoulder. "See you then! Enjoy your first homecoming game tomorrow!!" 

She smiled at him as she walked past him, exiting the classroom. A lot of thoughts went through her mind. She wondered why she found herself so nervous for Wednesday.


End file.
